


Our Odyssey in the Supermarket

by charlietheepic7



Series: The Ghost Girl and the Greatest Hero in the World [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 12 Year Old Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Danny Phantom Reincarnated into BNHA world as a little girl, Female Danny Fenton, Gen, Midoriya Nana is Izuku's little sister, POV Character is 5 Years Old, POV Female Character, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlietheepic7/pseuds/charlietheepic7
Summary: Nana really likes this life. Her last one didn't end so nice, but this was pretty cool. Lots of people had superpowers, so no one would be mean to her for having hers, and her big brother was the greatest person in the world. Now, if only her flight wasn't so hard to control...(Prequel to a larger story idea I'm working on)





	Our Odyssey in the Supermarket

"Nana! Nana-chan, where are you!?"

The girl in question perked up at the sound of her brother's voice, her ghost tail tightening around the tree branch supporting her weight. The bark was rough and scratched her skin, but the branch was the only thing keeping her from drifting off on the wind. She wished she could figure out how to fly freely, like the boy in her memories could, but the finer mechanics of flight escaped her, so here she was, stuck in a tree, only able to cry for help. "Nii-chan, help!"

"Nana?" A familiar green head appeared roughly three meters below her at the base of the tree. 

"Up here, Nii-chan! Help!"

He looked up and Izuku-nii's worry melted into resigned relief. "Again?" he sighed. "Nana, this is the fifth time this week."

Tears budded in her eyes. He was already here, why wasn't he helping her? Couldn't he see she needed saving? "Nii-chan..." Her voice wavered and shook. "Please, I can't get down..."

"Yes, you can." His green eyes were compassionate, yet firm. "You've got to learn how to fly down on your own this time." 

"But I can't!!" she whined. 

"You can." 

"No!" She shook her head wildly, freezing when the action rocked her branch. "I can't go down, only up! I'll fly away and... and..." Much to her horror, the tears she had restrained broke free and she sobbed. "I just can't!" 

Because it had happened before. There wasn't always a convenient tree to catch her, or a roof, or a clothesline. When her quirk first developed, nearly a year ago, she'd been stuck to the roof of the Musutafu Mall until a hero fished her down. And with her invisibility going on and off at will, often times no one would notice her until she started sobbing! Didn't Nii-chan think she tried flying down already!? She had! She had so many times! She knew she had to master flight, before her intangibility kicked in and she had to deal with that, but it was too hard! Too scary! And he knew this too!

But... if Izuku-nii knew, then why was he smiling? Why were his arms held out like he was about to catch her? "Nana-chan, just keep your eyes on me, okay?" he said. His voice calmed her, her tail releasing part of its grip. "Would I ever let you drift away?" 

Nana bit her lip. Well, no... At least, he'd do everything in his power to stop her. He'd probably yell and scream as loud as he could to make sure a hero noticed and caught her. But... "Can't you just come up here and get me?" she begged. 

"Not this time," he said. "But I know this is really, really scary for you, so we're going to make this fun. We're going to play Simon Says, okay?"

She shifted a little. "Okay..."

His smile grew. "Okay. First, Simon says lean towards me, with your body away from the branch."

"But that's scary!" She whimpered and a few more tears fell. She hated her stupid flight! It was so much easier back when she was a boy, almost natural! She only had to think about where she wanted to go and like that, she flew! But she'd already tried that! 

"I know its scary, but that's why you're going to conquer it! Please, Nana-chan."

Frowning, Nana did as he told and leaned out from over the branch, her arms joining her tail's death grip. "Okay, now what?"

"You're doing great! Now, this is going to seem really scary, but don't worry, I'm here. Simon says tilt your body until your head is pointed at me. You're not going to fall; even if you let go, you won't land on your head. You can do it!"

Nana hesitated and did so. After all, it wasn't like she was going to fall down. What use was there in being scared of the ground? She sent a little smile back at him. At least she was a bit closer to her brother now. 

"Simon says... wiggle like a snake!"

That shook a startled laugh from her and she wiggled like a snake, more giggles falling out at how silly she felt. 

One more, Nana-chan! Now... Simon says keep wiggling and let go!"

She did so automatically and her body shot forward a few meters before colliding with her brother's body. Her laughs stopped with a shocked gasp. Warm arms wrapped around her, holding her to a warm chest. But neither were as warm as Izuku-nii's smile, full of pride. For her. His smile was infectious and Nana smiled back, hugging him hard. "I did it!"

"You did it!" he echoed back, swinging her around in a circle before settling her on his hip. Her tail split back into her legs, which wrapped around his waist, and her hair, previously a bright white and mildly floating from her quirk, settled back down into black. "You did such a good job; I'm so proud of you!"

She knew that already, but it was always nice to hear. "I love you, Nii-chan!" Her brother was so smart! She'd always brag about him in school and tell her teachers how he'd make the best hero one day. For some reason they always looked amused when she told them that, but it didn't stop her because when her brother was a big shot hero, she'd become his sidekick and they'd fight crime together. Like how she fought ghosts before she knew her brother, only this time with people and it would be legal!

Izuku-nii kissed her forehead. "I love you too." He hiked her higher on his waist. "While you were playing, Mom texted me. We need to leave so we can pick up some pork cutlets from the supermarket. You ready to go?"

"Ready! We're going to have katsudon!"

Izuku-nii walked fast out of the park and onto the sidewalk. Fortunately, the supermarket wasn't too far away and they got there quickly. People barely looked at them; in the world of quirks, a kid being carried by her brother barely warranted a glance. Hell, even when she was in full out 'ghost mode,' people rarely cared. It was a nice change. Danny probably would have loved to live here and Nana was glad that she wasn't Danny. Well, she didn't think she was. She remembered everything Danny knew, even the smart stuff and how he died, but she didn't feel like Danny. And that was what made up the difference in her mind. Sure they had a lot in common, like loving their big siblings and being a hero (or wannabe hero in her case), but even if she remembered Danny, she wasn't him.

She was Nana. And that's really all she could be. 

In the supermarket, Izuku-nii found the pork cutlets quickly and went to go stand in line at the cash register. She tugged on his arm. "I have to go potty." 

"Alright. Be fast though."

Nana went as fast as she could, even forgoing drying her hands to get out faster. When she left the stall, she noticed that her brother was through paying and was talking to Kaaniichan by the exit. Kaaniichan was okay; he usually babysat her when Nii-chan was sick and taught her curse words that Mommy didn't like. Though it was weird. Whenever she saw him and Nii-chan talking, it looked really awkward, like they were holding back. At least they were talking normal now! But... then why didn't it look like a conversation? Why was Nii-chan crying while Kaaniichan stole his notebook? 

She flickered out of sight and crept closer, only a meter away from them. " _—_ you stupid fucking Deku," Kaaniichan sneered and Nana knew Kaaniichan wasn't very nice, but this took it to a whole new level, what the hell. Kaaniichan raised his hand threateningly. "You're still going on about trying to be a hero? What a fucking joke. Get this through your thick fucking head: no one is ever going to want a quirkless fuck like you to save them." 

This... this was bullying. Kaaniichan was bullying Nii-chan, like how Dash bullied Danny. Nana bit her lip... and kicked Kaaniichan as hard as she could. 

"The fuck!?" 

Kaanii _—_ Bakugou hopped back and Nana, grabbing Nii-chan's quirk book, was about to go in for a second kick when Nii-chan picked her up. Startled, she fell back into view, but began struggling to escape. She'd kick him so hard he bled! "Shut up, stupid head! The only one not wanted here is you!" She yelled at Bakugou, drawing the attention of other store patrons. "You think you can insult my brother!? I'll kick your ass, Baka-gou!" 

The challenge sent Bakugou into a rage. "HAH!? You wanna go, you little shit!?"

"FUCK yeah _—_ "

"Sorry Kaachan, Mom's expecting us home soon, we've got to go, bye!" Nii-chan stuttered and ran out, leaving behind the fuming Bakugou. He hurried down the street while Nana struggled in his arms. Why didn't he let her go? She was basically a pro hero before, she could fight Bakugou, no sweat! 

About a block away from their house, Izuku-nii slowed down and he sighed. "You shouldn't have kicked your Kaaniichan like that, Nana. And you said a lot of bad words back there."

Nana pouted, hugging the notebook to her chest. "He deserved it," she said. "He called you a bunch of mean names and... and said you would be a bad hero. He's going to be the bad hero, not you. He's not Kaaniichan anymore."

"Don't say that!" Izuku-nii looked like she'd spun on her head and started speaking Latin. "Kaachan is going to be an excellent hero!"

"No, he's going to be a big bully and punch people who don't deserve it. He's a dick." 

He sighed, looking resigned. "You're too young; you don't know what you're talking about." He shook his head. "Anyway, we should be getting back to Mom. Do you want to fly the way back, now that you're getting the basics down?" 

Nana was about to say yes, but closed it. She'd never really thought about it before, when her past life was filled with memories of how badass Valerie, Tucker and Sam, Jazz, and even her old parents could be, but... "Nii-chan... do I make you sad? Because I have a quirk and you don't?"

"What?" He sounded genuinely shocked. "No, never! What made you think that?"

"Because I know people are mean to you." It all made sense now. Her teachers thought it was funny when she said he'd be a hero because all the heroes now had quirks. Nii-chan never had friends over because others saw him as weird. Bakugou was mean to Nii-chan because Nii-chan wanted to be a hero without a quirk. "Because they think you can't be a hero."

His shoulders slumped. "...Yeah. A lot of people think I can't be a hero. But I don't let that get me down! And I could never hate you, Nana-chan! Your quirk is an important part of you, but it isn't all you are. People have more value than just what their quirks are."

"I know. But not everyone sees it like that. They're dumb people." She buried her head into his chest. She wished she could give Izuku-nii part of her quirk, but that was impossible. There was no way to pass one quirk to another. Her hand clenched his shirt in her fist. "I'll just have to make sure that you become the greatest hero in the whole world, quirk or no quirk!" She declared. "We'll be the greatest hero duo ever! Just you wait, world!" She yelled to the empty block. "Me and my brother are going to be the best, and nothing is ever going to stop us!!"

Nii-chan smiled and it felt better than anything else she ever knew before. "I know we are, Nana-chan. I know we are."

 


End file.
